theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Player
My second fanfiction for The Loud House. Enjoy! One day, Lynn was shooting hoops and accidentally hit Lori in the head. "Watch it Lynn", Lori said, "I'm texting here." "Sorry", Lynn said, "just practicing for my game on Saturday." Lynn continued shooting, but later, Rita came outside. "Lynn Loud", Rita said, "you've been out here for three hours." "Mom", Lynn said, "my game's in two days, I need to practice." "I understand", Rita said, "but you can't just stay out here shooting a basketball into a hoop all day, you've got to come in eventually." As Rita went back inside, Lynn turned to the audience. "I don't know what her problem is", Lynn said, "I just want to be sure that I win the game." Later that night, Lynn was practicing her dribbling in her room, when Lincoln and the other eight sisters opened the door. "What's the big idea", Lincoln asked, "we're trying to sleep here." "I'm just practicing", Lynn said. "Just forget it", Lori said. As everyone left, Lucy went up to Lincoln. "Hey, Lincoln", Lucy said, "can I sleep with you tonight?" "Sure", Lincoln said. The next day, Lynn was practicing with the team. "Good work", the coach said, "especially you Loud." "Thanks", Lynn said. Lynn leaned against the goal, but it fell over on top of her. "Ouch", Lynn said. Munities later, Lynn had been taken to the hospital, and walked out with casts on both her arms. "Are you okay sweetie", Rita asked. "Yeah", Lynn said, "now take me back to the school gym." "Just a moment", Lynn Sr. said, "you can't play in that game." "But my team is counting on me", Lynn said, "without me, they'll lose for sure." "It's just one game", Rita said. The next day, Lynn woke up, and ate breakfast. "How am I goanna play the game now", Lynn asked. "I discussed this with your coach", Lynn Sr. said, "and we decided that the replacement can be of your choice." "Thanks Dad", Lynn said. After breakfast, Lynn went to Lincoln's room. "Hey Linc", Lynn said, "wanna take my place on the basketball team?" "After the whole football fiasco, no way", Lincoln said. Lincoln slammed the door and Lynn went to Lori and Leni's room. "Hey Lori", Lynn said, "I just wanted to ask you..." "Get out of my room", Lori said, "you're not allowed in here unless me and/or Leni invite you in!" Lynn walked outside and sat on the front porch. "I give up", Lynn said, "my team is sure to lose the series." Then, she notice Luan shoot a water balloon through the basketball hoop, which landed on Lisa's head. "I'm no Einstein, but something tells me you're all wet", Luan said. "That joke doesn't even make any sense", Lisa said. "It doesn't have to", Luan said, "you still got hit by the balloon." Then, Lynn got an idea and turned to the viewers. "If I can convince Luan to play on the team, they might have a chance", Lynn said. At lunch, the older sisters were having spaghetti and juice, and Leni was spoonfeeding Lynn because of her (Lynn's) broken arms. "Okay, okay", Lynn said, "that's enough." Leni stopped and Lynn scooted close to Luan. "Hey Luan", Lynn said, "I need to ask you a favor." "Sure", Luan said, "anything for my first little sister." "There's a basketball game at 4:30", Lynn said, "and I can't play, so, seeing as you seem to be a natural at the game, I thought you could maybe take my place." "Whoa, whoa, whoa", Luan said, "explain that again." "I want you to take my place on the basketball team", Lynn said. "You really think I could pull it off", Luan asked. "I saw you throw that water balloon", Lynn said, "you've got the skills to pay the bills." "I'll do it", Luan said, "but on one condition." "What's that", Lynn asked. "You have to be the butt of all my jokes at birthday parties", Luan said. Lynn wanted to argue back, but decided not to. "Okay", Lynn said, "let's get training." Lynn had Luan practice shooting water balloons in the hoop, dribbling the ball, and practice her jumping. "I think you're ready", Lynn said. "Dad", Luan said, "fire up the van." Lynn Sr. drove Lynn and Luan over to the middle school gym." "Call me when you're done", Lynn Sr. said. As he drove off, Lynn and Luan went inside. "Hello Loud", the coach said, "who's your friend?" "This is my older sister, Luan", Lynn said, "she's here for the game." "Well you're just in time", the coach said, "go get dressed and get on the field with the others." Luan put on a spare blank uniform and joined the others. "No mercy Luan", Lynn said. At first Luan did good, but the opposing team began to do better, scoring more points than them. "Come on Luan", Lynn said, "is that the best you can do?!" Luan scored enough goals to tie the score. "Come on Luan", Lynn said, "just one more and we'll win!" Luan ran with the ball, but an opposing player took the ball and scored the winning goal. "We won", the opposing team said. Everyone then groaned in disappointment, making Luan feel bad, but when Lynn threw some nachos she had bought at her, she (Luan) cried and left the building. "Good riddance", Lynn said. Lynn left the building to go home, and saw Rita and Lynn Sr. comforting Luan, while Lincoln and the other sisters were staring at Lynn from inside Vanzilla. "What's up with them", Lynn asked. "They're mad at you because of what you did to Luan", Rita said. "She was doing her best, and it wasn't good enough for you", Lynn Sr. said. "You've treated your sister very poorly tonight", Rita said, "and as a result..." "You're grounded for four weeks", Lynn Sr. said. Lynn then sighed and turned to the audience. "What have I done", Lynn asked, "I should never have treated my sister like dirt when she was trying her best." At the house, Lynn was ready for bead, and saw Lucy leaving with a pillow. "Where are you going", Lynn asked. "I refuse to sleep with someone who does something like throw cheap stadium food at their sister, so I'm spending the night with Lincoln again", Lucy said. Lynn then sat in her room, alone and regretful. "I've got to make things right", Lynn said, "and I think I know how." The next morning, at the grown up table, Lynn sat down and everybody looked away from her, even Rita and Lynn Sr. "Luan", Lynn said, "I have a few words I want to say." "I'm not talking to you", Luan said. "I just want to apologize for what I did last night", Lynn said, "I forgot that family is more important than some stupid basketball game, and treated you like yesterday's garbage, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Luan then hugged Lynn real hard. "So are we still friends", Lynn asked. "You bet", Luan said. Everyone stopped eating and watched the two sisters hug and make up. The End Category:Episodes